The present invention is concerned with packaging, and more particularly display packaging of items such as playing balls for sports i.e., table tennis balls.
Packaging of playing balls typically is in opaque box containers or tubular containers of paperboard. Tubular containers are less efficiently handled and displayed because of their round shape. Both types of packaging have not afforded anything approaching a full view display of the contents, important as a point of sale feature, since a substantially opaque exterior of the package is typically utilized for imprinting with information and promotional material. The round shape itself, of tubular containers, while efficiently holding spherical items such as table tennis balls, hinders effective presentation of promotional material on the container by the limited sight created by the curving surface thereof.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a packaging for balls or other items allowing effective package promotional marking, while prominently displaying the packaged item itself.